Issei Hyoudou (GR)
Issei Hyoudou is the protagonist and main male character of the upcoming story, "High School DxD: Goddess Resurrection." Originally an average student from Kuoh Academy, he was later forced to fight for his life in the New World, joining the New World Order. He is also Leot's partner. Appearance Following his awakening into the new world, Issei lost his old school uniform in exchange for a new look. He wears a black leather jacket with a red interior, along with red trims with shoulder and elbow pads. Underneath, a dark red v-neck with a black striped star on the lower left side of the shirt. Below are faded jeans with calf-high boots with straps along the front of the boot. His hair has also straightened out as well, with the bangs swept mostly to the right, and the back of his hair is no longer spiked up. Being apart of the Longinus Divison, Issei wears a mask over the lower half of his face, which resembles a snarling beast, bearing two sharp fangs with smaller teeth on the upper half of the mask between the fangs. After experiencing a mutation in his Sacred Gear, Issei's eyes become a glowing, pinkish-red color. His left arm also turns dark red, resembling exposed muscle fibers with black iron strands. Personality Like a few canonical characters from High School DxD, Issei's personality has changed following his awakening in the New World. When witnessing what his world has become following the Great Fall, he breaks down in horror, noting that the world looks like hell. He still manages to retain some of his more perverse aspects, such as ogling Leot's naked body, but has otherwise grown more serious. He is typically afraid to fight, unwilling to join the New World at first until Cao Cao had more or less told him that he didn't have a choice, given the state of the world. Throughout his journey in Purgatorio and Millennium, and his interactions with both the Fell Satanael Order and Messiah's Order, he begins to doubt Cao Cao's ideals and the conflict overall. His overall feelings depend on the different routes taken in the story. By siding with Lucifer and Rias, he begins to believe in the former, that God is nothing more than a tyrant who punishes those who do not agree with him and is far too controlling. He also believes that it is possible for humans and demons to co-exist with one another, evident by his close relationship with Rias. However, he also begins to understand Purgatorio's unstated law; "survival of the fittest." He shows a coldness to his enemies, even taunting them, implying that the demonic influence of his Sacred Gear has begun to affect him. By siding with the Messiah's Order, Issei reluctantly chooses to fight Rias and the New World Order, believing that the demons have grown far too chaotic, and Luficer's goals of defeating God and recreating the world are too extreme. He also becomes far more emotional around others, taking Michael's belief that emotions are the trues way to live, and is naturally saddened by the continued conflict, hoping that Rias and Cao Cao may see reason. Remaining with the New World Order has Issei choose to reject both sides, believing that demons and angels, despite some of the good qualities in the more just and "human" individuals among the races, have caused too much grief. Though he tries fruitlessly to convince both sides to stop, his words fall on deaf ears, lamenting that fighting this continued conflict will be there fate. He also becomes much closer to Leot as a result, promising her that no matter what, he will protect her. This is made evident by his continued, prolonged usage of Boosted Gear Demonica, which has begun to slowly turn him into a Devil. His dominant traits in the 'neutral' route are unknown at present. History Initially, Issei's parents had a great deal of trouble conceiving a child, failing twice. So when Issei's mother got pregnant for a third time his father had paced back and forth in front of Shinto shrine honestly wishing that this time they would succeed. When the child was finally born he was named Issei, meaning Honestly, for his father's honest prayers. He is a childhood friend of Irina Shidou and they would always play together before she moved to England, although he thought she was a boy at the time. At some point when Issei came over to Irina's house, she kissed him while he was sleeping. Sometime during his childhood, Issei met an old man who told him and other children stories about breasts, which eventually led to Issei's fascination with them and his perverted tendencies. He attended the same middle school with Matsuda and Motohama and the three of them started attending Kuoh Academy one year before the story, and have come to be known as the Perverted Trio to just about the entire school. At some point in time, in the event of the Great Fall, which tore apart the world completely and remade into a skewed version, Issei and many other humans would be locked inside organic pods, left in a comatose state, waiting to be awakened by anyone who found them. Ability Physical Strength: While not a master of any sort of combat skills whatsoever, Issei has demonstrated capable fighting techniques, becoming a practitioner of boxing and aikido. He is not as physically capable or as strong as the other members, but his creative style and quick-learning abilities makes up for it. After awakening to Boosted Gear and following its demonic evolution into Boosted Gear Demonica, Issei's proficiency increases. Enhanced Stamina: Initially, Issei had average durablity when it came to physical activties, easily becoming tired but otherwise able to outrun, on occasion, the girls from the kendo club. After joining NWO, and after months of training, Issei's stamina increases, allowing him to fight for longer periods of time. Durability: Like most humans, Issei has no real way to defend himself against the demons, relying on the ones he has contracted himself to. However, after awakening to his Sacred Gear, he can take on hits that would otherwise kill or cripple an ordinary human being. Demonification: '''After his Sacred Gear was damaged by Adramalech, and exposed to Aether, Issei has begun developing symptoms of turning into a Devil, though the process is slowed by Boosted Gear, which is affected by the Aether and turning it into Boosted Gear Demonica. Though the final stages will result in the victim losing their humanity, it is not without benefits, as it increases their physical capabilities to the point where they could stand on par with even the lesser members of the 72 Pillars. Equipment '''Boosted Gear Demonica: After the Sacred Gear was damaged and exposed to dangerous amounts of Aether, Boosted Gear changed into a more demonic variant of the gauntlet, fusing with Issei's left arm entirely. Dubbed "Boosted Gear Demonica" by Odin, this demonic version is the result of Demonification, being a double-edged sword to Issei, but otherwise his most powerful weapon. * Dragon Shot: Issei's signature technique. By gathering the mana in his body and increasing the energy output, Issei can release the mana in his body and fire a powerful beam capable of killing several lower class demons with ease. ** Dragon's Fang - a close-range variant of Dragon Shot. Rather than compress and increase the energy output into a blast, Issei gathers and collects the energy into his claw. * Accelerated Demonification: An unfortunate side-effect of Boosted Gear Demonica. When used for prolonged periods, the demonification in Issei's body begins to spread at a faster rate. In the Chaos Storyline of Goddess Resurrection, it is implied to have spread further, changing Issei's personality significantly. Trivia * Issei's appearance in the story is based off of the Blood Veil appearance of the player character of the upcoming Bandai Namco game, "Code VEIN." * Unlike in canon, Issei's Boosted Gear has less abilities, lacking a Juggernaut Drive and even a Balance Break, though making up for it is its continuous growth, becoming more akin to a parasite that grows in tandem with its host. * This variation of Issei boasts a different variant of Boosted Gear, compared to his other fanon counterparts. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Canon Sacred Gear Users Category:Goddess Resurrection Characters